La promesa de que la vida puede continuar
by CatnipMellarkForever
Summary: Este fanfic esta basado en Los Juegos Del Hambre cuando Katniss llega al distrito 12. La situacion es asi: el distrito 12 esta completamente hecho cenizas, Peeta Mellark ( su enamorado ) esta inestable porque le han modificado sus recuerdos sobre Katniss y ella esta hundida en una depresion por la muerte de su hermana pequeña Prim! Espero que les guste! Subiré mas capitulos !
1. Decisiones

_**La promesa de que la vida puede **__**continuar**_

Capitulo 1: La decisión

Hace un mes que llegue al 12…mi casa. Todavía estoy rígida, mis músculos me duelen ya que no me he levantado hace días de mi mecedora. A veces pienso que nunca lo haré, que nunca me recuperaré. Siento este dolor en el pecho, este vacío y esta sensación de que me voy rompiendo por dentro, las grietas avanzan por todo mi cuerpo causándome dolor y vacío. Este vacío que siento desde la muerte de mi hermana...Prim. Mi hermana, que con solo catorce años era mucho mas madura que yo y que veía, realmente, como era la vida y lo duro que es vivirla. Prim, que me ayudó tantas veces cuando tenia problemas por Peeta, por lo que sentía, que me ayudo en mi dolor tantas veces. Todavía no puedo creer que mi pequeña ya no esté mas conmigo.  
Todo me recuerda a ella y hace que mi dolor y vacío sean mas intensos: Buttercup, ese gato odioso que la sigue buscando y parece que nunca se va a rendir; la mesa, donde la veía tan madura trabajando con mi madre ayudando a los hombres y niños que venían a pedir ayuda; la sala, donde la veía recostada acariciando a su gato horroroso; el patio, donde pasaba horas sentada admirando nuestra nueva casa….  
Todo.  
No puedo explicar lo que siento cada vez que veo alguno de esos lugares donde estuvo, es algo muy fuerte que hace que mis lágrimas broten sin control, que hace que me caiga sobre mis rodillas y con las manos me tape el rostro como si quisiera tapar mis lágrimas y salir de la realidad.  
Hoy, sentada en mi mecedora esperando que venga Sae La Grasienta para hacerme el almuerzo, sostengo el medallón que Peeta me dio en la arena y observo lentamente la foto de mi preciada Prim.  
De repente, algo crece en mi interior, es como una pequeña chispa que se metió en mí, es la fuerza que me da ver los ojos de Prim reflejando paz y esperanza y ver esa sonrisa que emana felicidad. Esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa es la que me dice que no me puedo dejar vencer, que tengo que seguir y vivir y ser fuerte por ella.  
Por ella…por protegerla fui a cazar, por protegerla fui a Los Juegos Del Hambre, para que sea feliz y tenga una vida digna seguí con la rebelión y ahora…está muerta pero tengo que honrar su memoria y ¿Qué estoy haciendo? me estoy dejando vencer y no puedo seguir así…  
Voy a vivir, voy a ser feliz por ella pero solo me falta algo y no logro descubrirlo… ¿Será que necesito a mi madre, a Gale o a Peeta conmigo? ¿Necesito sus brazos, sus consejos, necesito a alguno de ellos ahora? Si…en realidad necesito a los tres pero sé que están ocupados y me duele.  
De pronto su presencia en mi casa me inquieta, ¿Qué hace aquí?...


	2. Reencontrados

La promesa de que la vida puede

continuar

Capitulo 2: Reencontrados

Me quedo atónita mirándolo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Creo que la ultima vez fue cuando impidió que me tomara la pastilla "Jaula de noche" luego de matar a Coin.  
Ahora esta aqui, parado junto a la puerta, viéndome con sus ojos azules. Esos ojos que al mirarlos me daban seguridad y me convencían de que todo iba a estar bien. Esos ojos, que hace unos meses me miraban con odio intentando saber si realmente yo era un muto o no, ahora me miran con desconcierto. A pesar de saber que no soy un muto y que no quiero hacerle daño, sigue desconfiando de mi y eso me duele…Duele saber que nunca recuperare a mi chico del pan. Ese chico que me convencía de que todo iba a estar bien, que me abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos cuando yo tenia una pesadilla…ese chico que me ayudaba a seguir con vida.  
- Hola – me dice mirándome – traigo noticias del 13…todo va bien y creo que seguiremos con este gobierno un poco mas. Gale estuvo allí la semana pasada, me dijo que se iba al distrito 2 por un trabajo importante en Armería Nacional…Ah, me dijeron que en esta semana empiezas, nuevamente, tu tratamiento por teléfono con el Doctor Aurelius – se da vuelta para marcharse, pero saco fuerzas de mi interior, me paro y lo detengo:  
-Gracias Peeta, enserio - me mira con desconcierto pero hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo tan bien, que no quiero dejarlo ir. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vuelves a ocupar tu hogar? -  
- Si – me dice – el doctor ha determinado que seria mejor para mi tratamiento y mi recuperación, volver a mi casa-  
- Excelente…creo que te ayudará mucho... ¿Hace cuanto lo decidieron?  
- Hace 3 semanas creo…pero fue un gran debate dejarme aquí solo controlado por teléfono…ya sabes, por tu seguridad – me dice y noto el dolor en sus ojos. Quiero abrasarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que no me va a hacer daño y que vamos a volver a ser como antes pero sé que no podré hacerlo, que mi chico del pan esta oculto en esta persona que veo frente a mi, tratando de no matarme.  
- Tengo que irme…debo volver a ordenar mi casa. Nos veremos mas tarde, Katniss -  
- Esta bien, cuídate – se lo digo y al instante puedo ver que solo esa palabra le hizo mal: lo veo luchar por responderme y a la vez por no atacarme y ni siquiera sé porqué. Se va y entra en su casa.  
Me duele verlo así…me duele ver lo que ha cambiado. Ese chico que me ayudaba ya no está y, a cambio, quedó un chico inestable que con solo mostrarle algo de cariño diciéndole "cuídate", se inestabiliza y empieza a temblar y comienza su lucha interna.  
Pero… ¿Por qué siento este dolor en el pecho después de verlo? ¿Por qué me está costando respirar y mis lágrimas brotan sin control después de verlo así? Ya sé la respuesta.  
Esta respuesta incluye una pregunta que he evitado hace tiempo… ¿Qué siento realmente por Peeta Mellark?


	3. ¿Qué siento?

**La promesa de que la vida puede  
continuar**

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué siento?

Esta pregunta… ¿Qué siento realmente por Peeta Mellark?... ¿Lo quiero? Si, eso si es cierto sino no sentiría este dolor que me asfixia cada vez que lo veo mal. Pero… ¿De que forma lo quiero? ¿Lo quiero tanto como para tenerlo conmigo siempre? ¿Qué es él para mi: mi compañero, mi amigo…? ¿Qué es para mí y qué es lo que siento hacia Peeta Mellark?  
No sé como explicarme…no sé como empezar a replanteármelo, pero necesito hacerlo…necesito aclarar que son para mi Gale Hawthorne y Peeta mellark…  
Peeta Mellark…el chico que me ayudó a sobrevivir cuando tenía 11 años y mi padre había muerto. Ese chico, que teniendo mi misma edad, quemó el pan que estaba haciendo, recibió una golpiza por eso, salió al patio y me lo regaló cuando yo estaba bajo el árbol, mojada por la lluvia. Ese chico, que con solo ese gesto, logró que esté en deuda con él de por vida. Quise agradecérselo pero nunca me anime y me arrepiento. Peeta…que dijo que me amaba cuando participamos juntos en los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos Del Hambre, que lo dio todo por mi en los dos juegos que participamos desde aliarse con los profesionales para protegerme, recibir un corte demasiado profundo y susurrar mi nombre en sueños hasta regalarme su vida diciéndome que haría lo que fuera para sacarme a mi viva de esa arena. Mi forma de agradecerle por todo en mis primeros juegos fue cuidarlo en la cueva. Lo que pasó ahí fue muy extraño: lo cuidaba y lo sabia pero no sé porqué lo besaba. En un principio sabia porqué lo hacia: era solamente para conseguir patrocinadores y poder salir de allí con vida. Pero hubo una ocasión…hubo un beso en el que me perdí ya que los dos estábamos concientes y sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Ese beso…por el cual sentí un cosquilleo hermoso en mi cuerpo perdiéndome, junto con él, en el tiempo. Ya nada existía, estábamos solo nosotros besándonos: no había Juegos Del Hambre, ni arena, ni cueva, ni día… solo nosotros. Ese beso me hizo desear un beso mas…lo recuerdo. Fue la única persona que me hizo sentir así…recuerdo que ni siquiera pensé si ese acto lastimaría a Gale…  
Gale…Gale Hawthorne, mi compañero de supervivencia, mi mejor amigo…Gale me acompaño desde que tengo 12 años ayudándome a mantener a mi familia con vida. En realidad nos ayudábamos mutuamente ya que su padre falleció en el mismo accidente que el mío y desde allí no transformamos en la fuente de alimento de nuestras familias. Él lograba que yo fuera feliz…siempre me sentía así mientras estaba con él, me sentía segura, cuidada y querida. Ese chico que me ofreció escarpar con él y vivir juntos en el bosque, que cuido de mi madre y mi hermana cuando entré a los Juegos, que se moría de celos cuando yo besaba a Peeta en la arena… Ese chico que declaró también estar enamorado de mí.  
Ahora es la persona con quien mas discuto, es esa persona que parece que ya no confía en mí, ya no hablamos con antes porque…ya no somos los de antes.  
Ya no somos los mismos que antes…es verdad, ahora todo es distinto. Escuche una vez, una conversación entre Gale y Peeta en la que hablaban sobre a cuál escogería y Gale dijo que elegiré al que necesite para sobrevivir…y es verdad. En ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora si. Y ya sé que necesito: Necesito a mi chico del pan, ese chico que ahora, estando inestable con sus recuerdos alterados, sigue intentando protegerme. Ese chico que me da tranquilidad, paz, fuerza, que me ayuda a estar mejor y que me dice que todo estará mejor. En cambio, Gale…él me ayuda siempre pero también alimenta mi odio, mi dolor y mi furia mientras que Peeta me calma y me ayudaba a olvidar todo el odio y el dolor que sentía, y en estos momentos es lo que mas necesito.  
Ahora ya lo entendí, todo mi sufrimiento, mi dolor, mi angustia, mis lagrimas derramadas cada vez que lo veo mal es porque…Lo amo, lo amo de verdad y lo necesito. Mientras reconozco esto, sentada en mi mecedora, noto que unas pequeñas lágrimas caen por mi mejilla y una sonrisa asoma por mi rostro. Necesito verlo…quiero contárselo y espero que aunque ya no sea el mismo, se ponga feliz y por un momento aparezca mi chico del pan y me abrase. Me paro, movida por la emoción y voy hacia su casa. Cuando llego a la puerta, veo por las ventanas, la chimenea encendida y desde allí sale un exquisito aroma…ese aroma que se me hace muy familiar. Ahora lo recuerdo, es el aroma que tanto me encantaba sentir cuando pasaba por la panadería y el padre de Peeta estaba horneando pan. Entro en la casa y lo veo…está parado en la mesa de la cocina, amasando mientras seis perfectos panes se cocinan en la chimenea. Me mira intrigado cuando lo saludo:  
-Hola  
-Hola Katniss, no sabia que estabas aquí – me dice mientras se seca las manos en su delantal.  
- Oh, disculpa. Es que sentí ese aroma tan familiar y entre para ver que era y creo que ya lo encontré – digo señalando los panes.  
- Ah…es que es mas fácil pensar y concentrarme haciendo esto. Cada vez puedo dilucidar más los recuerdos reales. Creo que puedo mejorar o no sé…por lo menos eso espero.  
- Me parece genial y si quieres que te ayude en algo solo dímelo, no hay problema – termino de decir la frase y me parece mejor irme…creo que no tengo el valor para decírselo. Él está mejorando solo y no quiero arruinarlo diciéndoselo… creo que es mejor esperar. Justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta algo me detiene…  
- Katniss, hay algo en lo que puedes ayudarme  
- Vale, dime y te ayudaré  
- Hay una pregunta que está muy presente en mi cabeza y perdóname si te molesta pero necesito decirlo: Tú me amas ¿Real o no? -  
Me quedo muda. Sé que tenía que decirlo pero no me esperaba que me lo preguntase. A pesar de que se lo iba a decir, miles de respuestas pasan por mi mente. Siento un nudo en mi garganta pero no es de tristeza, es de alegría y desahogo. Lagrimas caen mientras pronuncio la siguiente palabra:  
- Real.  
Él me mira y no sabe que decir…pienso que no se lo esperaba hasta que de pronto…  
- Katniss! Corre!- me grita furioso  
- ¿Qué? No entiendo… ¿Por qué? – No entiendo nada pero de repente todo se aclara…  
Sus ojos se dilatan y me miran con odio mientras patea una silla. Se tira del pelo y se golpea la cabeza…mi chico del pan ya no está en ese cuerpo. De pronto se tira al piso, agarrándose la cabeza con una mirada ausente que me dio a pensar que estaría pasando por su cabeza.  
- Peeta… ¿estas bien?  
- Si…vete…vete por favor  
- No!...no te voy a dejar – me acerco y lo abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Él tiembla y me empuja y se niega a que lo abrase pero, en respuesta lo abrazo mas fuerte – Nunca te voy a dejar, lo prometo -  
Él se deja vencer y se queda en silencio recostado sobre mi hombro mientras lo acuno tranquilamente hasta que se queda dormido.  
Ahora tengo una nueva meta…un nuevo motivo por el que luchar sin cansancio…  
Necesito recuperar, como sea, a mi chico del pan.


	4. Ayudar

La promesa de que la vida puede  
continuar

Capitulo 4: Ayudar

Voy a casa de Haymitch y le pido ayuda. Él accede y entre los dos, recostamos a Peeta en su cama.  
- Lo voy a ayudar – le digo mientras tapo a Peeta con su sabana.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Tú, preciosa? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido? – me pregunta irónico.  
- Vale, sé que lo he dejado, que lo he ignorado. Pero entendí que me necesita, Haymitch. -  
- Vale, vale…¿Pero que ha ocurrido para que lo entiendas? Sabes que te he repetido miles de veces que este chico te necesita, que está perturbado y lo único que hacías era hacerlo responsable de los ataques siendo que él ni siquiera entiende lo que paso – me dice y noto por su tono de voz que en verdad no entiende.  
- Haymitch, yo sé que estuve mal. Él no se merecía lo que yo le hacia. – Lagrimas caen por mi mejilla y noto que sube el volumen de mi voz – Él no se merecía nada de lo que le ha sucedido. Lo único que sé en estos momentos es que lo amo y que lo necesito a mi lado. Y prometo recuperarlo y ayudarlo en lo que mas pueda, Haymitch. -  
- Vale, preciosa. Al fin te has dado cuenta de que lo amas – me dice riendo y se va de la habitación.  
Me quedo mirando a Peeta que duerme tranquilo como un niño y esta imagen me trae muchos recuerdos. Pero…esa ultima frase de Haymitch me quedo grabada en mi mente…¿ Acaso todos sabían que sentía por Peeta antes que lo descubra yo misma? Finnick lo sabia y me lo dejó claro en el 13.  
Decido irme. Para tratar de ayudar a Peeta, primero tengo que estar tranquila yo y pensar qué debo hacer. Entonces, enseguida encuentro el lugar donde soy yo misma: La Pradera. Entro en mi casa y agarro la chaqueta de caza de mi padre y uno de mis antiguos arcos. Salgo de mi casa y corro, con energía renovada, hacia La Pradera. Ni bien piso la carretera y levanto la vista, mi garganta se llena de dolor, culpa y … ceniza. Por todas partes donde veo hay ceniza, calaveras, hogares destrozados, cuerpos en descomposición y a lo lejos veo mi Pradera…mi hermosa Pradera con su césped verde, a la cuál la mas pequeña brisa la hacia bailar y formaba una imagen hermosa, ahora esta cubierta por cenizas, ramas caídas, cuerpos en descomposición de las personas que quisieron escapar por allí…todo junto me da tristeza. Mi hermosa Pradera se convirtió en un cementerio, donde han abierto un gran pozo y están metiendo allí todos los cuerpos.  
Me siento mareada así que, como no me agrada la idea de volver a mi casa, decido ir a caminar por las calles en las cuales han recogido los cadáveres y solo quedan cenizas. Pienso que me encontraré con la imagen habitual: casas destruidas, locales derrumbados, escombros y ropa sobre la calle…pero de pronto esa imagen no está…  
creo que hace un mes y medio que estoy y… ¿ Ni siquiera me enteré por Sae La Grasienta, la cual concurre todos los días a mi casa, de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no me lo habría dicho?...El distrito 12 esta resurgiendo de entre las cenizas.  
Veo habitantes del Distrito 12, mis antiguos vecinos, conmocionados por la destrucción de su hogar pero con la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante y empezar de nuevo. Están juntando los escombros de la calle y colocándolos al lado para cuando nuevos camiones, enviados directamente del Capitolio, los recojan y los lleven a otro lugar. Los niños ayudan a sus madres barriendo las cenizas para poder volver a habilitar los lugares y reconstruir sus casas.  
Veo todo lo que sucede desde mi postura y me siento pequeña y vulnerable. Todas las personas de mi distrito que han sufrido muertes, que ven su antiguo hogar convertido en escombros y cenizas…Todas estas personas sufrieron y hoy se levantan…y yo estuve un mes y medio sin salir de mi casa, depresiva, queriendo que la muerte me alcance, ¿Es justo? No, no es justo…  
Tengo que levantarme y ayudar a reconstruir este lugar. Soy el Sinsajo y como tal ayude a formar la rebelión y derrocar el gobierno dañino del Capitolio. Pero mi trabajo como el Sinsajo no termina aquí…los debo ayudar. Fui la causante de la destrucción de mi distrito y ¿Cómo remediarlo? Ayudando a estas personas a reconstruir mi distrito.  
Me ajusto el cierre de mi chaqueta y camino directamente hacia una casa donde una mujer de mediana edad trata de juntar los escombros de lo que quedó de su casa mientras sus tres pequeños niños, menores de 5 años, juntan la ropa chamuscada que quedó alrededor.  
La gente me mira pasar incrédula de que esté aquí.  
- Hola – le digo a la señora, que gira y se queda atónita mirándome.  
- ¿Tú? – una sonrisa se le dibuja en su rostro a pesar de que está agotada y dolorida al ver las ruinas de su hogar - ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabíamos nada de tu paradero desde que terminó la rebelión, Sinsajo. -  
- Si, soy yo. Lo que pasó fue que estuve muy enferma y con tratamiento todo el mes pasado, pero ya me estoy recuperando -  
- Gracias por ayudarnos a todos, ahora con nuestra nueva presidenta todo resurgirá y se vendrán buenos tiempos – agarra mi mano entre las suyas y me mira a los ojos y por un momento, la alegría desaparece de sus ojos – Siento muchísimo lo de Peeta, todo se solucionará, ya veras. Ah…todos lamentamos muchísimo lo ocurrido con tu hermana. Han emitido en todo Panem, un video en su honor y recordándonos lo que hizo por nosotros -  
- Muchas Gracias…¿ De verdad han transmitido eso? No se nada del estado del gobierno de Panem desde la muerte de Coin – de pronto descubro que es verdad, no he mirado televisión y no me he enterado que es de la situación de Panem, ni siquiera sé quien es nuestra presidenta.  
- Si, lo han transmitido. Nuestra presidenta se llama Paylor, fue comandante en el 8 durante la rebelión – ella ha captado enseguida mi desconcierto – fue elegida a través de votos y, en este mes que ha esta al mando, todo parece mejorar. -  
- Vale, gracias por decírmelo – suelto mi carcaj de flechas y mi arco y agarro una pila de escombros y la coloco junto a la montaña armada de atrás.  
- ¿Qué haces? – me dice atónita.  
- Quiero ayudarte, tengo mucho tiempo libre – le digo mientras ayudo a la niña mas chica que se cae agarrando su remera chamuscada – y de verdad, les vendría bien ayuda y también lo hago por estos hermosos niños. -  
- Muchas Gracias Katniss.  
Asiento con la cabeza y las dos nos dirigimos hacia los escombros donde supuestamente tendría que estar la cocina ya que se ven solo partes de lo que era una mesa. Ella, mientras recoge escombros, va llorando al recordar lo que era antes su casa. Trabajamos sin descanso hasta el atardecer mientras los niños duermen bajo una lona en forma de tienda de campaña. Ella decide que es hora de cenar y me ofrece quedarme, pero rechazo la invitación y me dirijo directamente a mi casa. En la puerta me encuentro con una carta. Es muy extraño porque nunca he recibido una. Me fijo lo que tiene escrito y dice " _Katniss Everdeen, Distrito 12_ " abro el sobre y la leo :

_Querida Katniss:  
Disculpa que no me he despedido, pero ya sabias que no me gustan las despedidas, ¿vale? He querido escribirte antes pero el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada. Aquí, en el Distrito 2, se ha construido el primer hospital y por suerte me han dado el titulo de doctora ya que lo que hice en el 13 ha servido. El hospital siempre esta lleno: heridos graves y leves que ha dejado la rebelión y enfermos de toda clase. Es muy difícil seguir adelante después de lo que ha pasado con Prim. Aquí hay muchas enfermeras jóvenes y recuerdo las ganas que tenia ella de ayudar. La extraño muchísimo pero la fuerza para seguir me la dan los heridos, por ellos tengo que seguir. Espero que tu estés bien y hayas podido salir adelante. Te extraño, hija. Muy pronto te estaré llamando._

Mamá. 

Lagrimas han mojado el papel mientras leía. Guardo la carta en un cajón para que no se me pierda. Ella también quiere que siga adelante así que lo primero que se me ocurre es ir a ver a Peeta.  
Me sorprende ver, por las ventanas de su casa, a Haymitch y Peeta comiendo y conversando animadamente. Entro y guardan silencio.  
- Hola, preciosa ¿Dónde has estado? – me dice Haymitch mientras me ofrece una silla y un plato - ¿Quieres? Lo he preparado yo para ayudar a Peeta mientras terminaba sus panes. -  
- Bueno, Gracias. Estuve ayudando un poco en la reconstrucción del distrito -  
- ¿De verdad? – me dice Peeta - ¿Están reconstruyendo todo? Parece excelente. -  
- Si, es buenísimo.  
Nos sentamos los tres y terminamos nuestros cuencos de estofado sin decir palabra. Esta bueno…pero algo me resulta extraño…¿Por qué Haymitch hace esto? ¿ Por qué esta sobrio, ha cocinado y no toma alcohol en la mesa? No lo sé, mas tarde lo averiguaré. Algo de pronto rompe el silencio.  
- Tú no eres un muto ¿Real o no? – me pregunta Peeta con sus ojos dilatados y sus manos formando puños sobre la mesa. Con esto puedo ver que sus recuerdos alterados aparecen sin aviso cuando estoy cerca de él. Pero tengo que ayudarlo.  
- Real. Eso es lo que el Capitolio quería que creyeras.  
- Tú me quieres matar ¿Real o no?  
- No, nunca lo haría  
- Mientes! – me grita Peeta parándose agitado de la mesa. Haymitch lo agarra de los brazos y lo lleva a su habitación. Voy tras ellos y veo a Peeta recostado en su cama, llorando y mi alma se rompe en pedazos.  
- Tranquilo Peeta. Todo estará mejor, ya veras – me acerco, me acuesto a su lado y lo abrazo.  
- No! Suéltame! Por favor – me da pequeños empujones pero lo abrazo con mas fuerza, no quiero irme y dejarlo. – No quiero hacerte daño.  
- Tranquilo, no lo harás, ya lo sé. Todo estará mejor solo descansa.  
- ¿Por qué me pasa esto, Katniss? No hay ningún momento en que estos recuerdos me dejen tranquilo.  
- No lo sé Peeta. Pero te prometo que encontraremos la solución.  
Él se deja abrazar y se duerme entre mis brazos. Le acaricio el rostro, corro un mechón de pelo que cae sobre su frente y recorro con mis dedos la gran cicatriz que le han dejado las mismas explosiones que mataron a Prim. Verlo llorar y sufrir con cada recuerdo me ha puesto mas decidida y fuerte que nunca. Tengo que ayudar a Peeta y rescatarlo de ese mundo oscuro donde lo han encerrado.  
Sé, por lo que he visto hoy, que no será fácil hacerlo. Pero debo hacerlo y esto es solo el principio.


	5. Plan

**La promesa de que la vida puede  
continuar**

Capitulo 5: Plan

Toco la puerta de Haymitch y no me atiende. ¿Qué estará pasando? Ayer se controló demasiado en la mesa y solo han pasado 6 horas y ¿ya se ha puesto a beber?…  
Entro en la casa y lo veo…es muy cómico de verdad. No puedo creer que la casa esté impecable, esta tan limpia que ni siquiera creo que sea propiedad de Haymitch Abernathy. Él se encuentra barriendo la sala mientras carga, en una mano, una bolsa llena de vidrios rotos que era habitual ver en el suelo de su casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa?- me dice mientras tira la bolsa a la basura y se limpia las manos.

- ¿Yo?- le digo irónica- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso estás limpiando? ¿Qué ha pasado?- creo que este ha sido el único momento en que he sonreído de felicidad y alegría. 

- He hecho una promesa e intento cumplirla lo mejor que pueda. Te juro que estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo en esto y espero no abandonarlo tan rápido – me dice muy seguro de lo que esta diciendo pero…yo no entiendo nada.

- ¿Qué promesa has hecho Haymitch?

- Ven, siéntate y te explicaré.

Nos sentamos en las cómodas mecedoras junto a la chimenea recién encendida. Todavía no entiendo el cambio que ha hecho Haymitch. Necesito saber el motivo…¿Qué será tan importante para que cambiara?

- Mira- me dice- te lo explicaré. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie y espero que sepas guardar un secreto, preciosa. Desde que he rescatado a Peeta no me he sentido muy bien cada vez que lo veía maltratándote a ti. Pero he guardado mis sentimientos y…ya no lo soporto.

-¿Qué sucede Haymitch?- No puedo ver a Haymitch preocupado…además esta mal y por mas que lo odie y le tenga rencor, no lo puedo ver así.

- Katniss tengo culpa…esta culpa no me deja dormir, me siento mal, preciosa. Me siento mal por haber dejado a Peeta en la arena, por haberlo dejado solo frente al Capitolio, por permitir que lo torturaran así…ustedes dos son lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia. Por eso he prometido ayudarlo. Todavía soy su mentor y me propongo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos.

- Vale- esto me alegra, eso significa que no estoy sola en esto- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Lo he pensado y he considerado pedir al 13 los videos de los dos juegos en los que han participado. Además, creo poder conseguir algo más…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa, Haymitch?-

- Las pinturas que él hacia en la Gira de la Victoria.

-¿De verdad?- pensé que ya no existían.

- Si, el 13 las ha retenido. Las encontraron cuando pudieron entrar al Capitolio, me dijeron que quería hacer con ellas y pedí que las guardaran.

- Excelente, Haymitch. Con esto creo que podremos recuperar al antiguo Peeta…debo irme se ha hecho muy tarde. ¿Cuándo pedirás los videos y las pinturas?-

- Mañana mismo-

- Excelente. Gracias por ayudarme a recuperarlo.

- Vale, preciosa.

Me alejo de la casa de Haymitch muy tranquila. Llegó el momento de recuperar a Peeta. No lo puedo creer. Estoy muy contenta, este momento lo he pensado muchas veces y no puedo creer que este cada vez mas cerca. Se podría decir que estoy feliz…pero no logro bloquear todo lo demás para que esta noticia me haga sentir así plenamente.  
Haymitch a dicho que somos lo mas parecido a una familia y me agrada ver su cambio…decir esta frase significa mucho para un hombre que no ha demostrado sentimientos hacia nosotros.  
Me alegra que me ayude. No sabia con qué empezar ni como hacerlo, yo solo sabia lo que quería hacer. Pero, gracias a Haymitch, ya tenemos un plan armado, objetos para utilizar, videos…todo es de gran ayuda para rescatar a MI Peeta. Pensar en Peeta como mío hace que me sonroje: nunca lo experimenté, es nuevo y me gusta.  
Decido cambiarme e irme a dormir…ha sido un día muy largo. Pero hay algo que me inquieta…todas las noches tengo las mismas pesadillas: mi distrito siendo bombardeado, mi madre llorando desconsolada por Prim, Peeta siendo torturado y mutilado frente a mi…y muchas cosas mas. Pero si ahora estoy tranquila porque mi madre ha podido sobrellevar su dolor y ayudar a los demás, porque mi distrito y todo Panem está resurgiendo de entre las cenizas, porque Haymitch me ayudará con Peeta y cada vez hay mas posibilidades de salvarlo….¿Qué pesadilla me atormentará hoy? ¿Con qué horror me encontraré al cerrar mis ojos?...  
Con este miedo, me meto en la cama y me tapo con una cobija de lana para protegerme del frío. Al cerrar mis ojos, lo descubro…  
La veo tan hermosa que es imposible describir. Rue…está parada frente a mi en el bosque, llevando su cabello recogido con una cinta blanca…tiene un vestido blanco precioso y extiende un brazo hacia mi y el otro hacia su derecha. Sigo con la mirada ese brazo y también la veo…tan hermosa mi pequeña Prim…ella lleva una trenza y un moño blanco en la punta, uno de sus bracitos se extiende hacia Rue y se agarran de la mano. Las dos me llamas…Rue y Prim hermosas con sus vestidos blancos…están paradas frente a mi y lo veo…

- Prim, acomódate tu colita patito- le digo sonriendo

- Tranquila Katniss, todo está bien. No te preocupes, ya no debes cuidarnos- me dice tranquila con su voz de niña.

-¿Cómo? Ya no me importa, vale. Las voy a proteger siempre…

- No…ya no Katniss…ya no estamos contigo.

Lágrimas caen por mi mejilla…es verdad, ellas no están conmigo pero verlas ahí…es algo muy hermoso. De repente…

- No! Basta! Prim! No te acerques!

- Katniss es lo que tiene que ser. Esto tiene que pasar…

Veo como mi pequeña se aleja de Rue y agarra uno de los cientos paracaídas tirados desde el aerodeslizador. Veo como vuela en pedazos mi pequeña en un segundo.  
Grité, lloré, pero nada…no me escuchan.  
De pronto descubro cuál es mi pesadilla: yo estoy en un cilindro de vidrio frente a Rue y Prim…  
Veo a Prim estallar una y otra vez frente a mi…Veo a Rue, la pequeña valiente, ser atravesada una y otra vez por una lanza…Les grito que corran, que se alejen, pero no me escuchan y mi desesperación y mi dolor crecen mas y mas…  
Me despierto bruscamente mirando mi alrededor, comprobando que solo fue una pesadilla. Lagrimas se agrupan en mis ojos y caen por mis mejillas a la vez que un grito ahogado, llamando a Prim y Rue, sale de mi garganta. Me siento en el piso, con las manos en la cabeza y las rodillas junto a mi pecho y lloro…lloro hasta que mis ojos quedan rojos y mi garganta dolorida igual que mi cabeza. Además siento un dolor en el pecho que me prohíbe respirar…siento como si me estuviese muriendo.  
No puedo creer cuantas veces he visto morir, frente a mi, a la pequeña Prim y a mi hermosa Rue… niñas tan frágiles y pequeñas con un futuro, con un montón de años por vivir y de las cuales su muerte fue en vano.  
¿Acaso nunca se acabará este tormento?  
¿Acaso nunca me recuperaré…nunca volveré a ser la chica feliz que era antes de mi primera cosecha?  
¿Acaso este dolor nunca acabará?


	6. Susto

**La promesa de que la vida puede **

**continuar  
**

*Capitulo 6: Susto

Me baño, me visto con la chaqueta de caza de mi padre, me coloco el carcaj de flechas y mi arco en el hombro y decido salir de aquí. Necesito salir de aquí, de esta casa llena de recuerdos. No me he podido recuperar de la pesadilla de anoche…todas las cosas que veo me hacen mal: la habitación de Prim, Buttercup…todo me hace llorar y recordar cuantas veces he visto explotar a la pequeña Prim y cuantas veces vi que atravesaban a mi hermosa Rue.  
Salgo de mi casa y me mareo un poco hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran al hermoso paisaje que se forma con las casas de La Aldea de los Vencedores bañadas por una gruesa capa de nieve.  
Me tapo la boca con la parte superior de la chaqueta para no respirar el aire frío que se instalo en este lugar.  
Decido ir a caminar porque necesito aclarar mis ideas. Me meto en La Pradera y camino hasta que mis piernas duelen. Me siento en una gran piedra rodeada por altos árboles y empiezo a aclarar lo sucedido anoche: el llanto, los gritos, el miedo y el dolor…  
Sé que nunca me recuperaré y soy consiente de eso. Sé que el dolor lo llevaré siempre en mi pecho, que este vacío lo sentiré siempre y que las pesadillas no se irán jamás. Mi hermana era lo más importante que tenía en la vida y murió horriblemente delante de mí. Esto quedará grabado en mi mente por años hasta que decida soltar ese recuerdo y vivir, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo ya que cada vez este recuerdo se aferra más a mi mente y renace cada noche para atormentarme de maneras distintas.  
Quisiera despertar y ver a Prim a mi lado recostada como cada mañana antes de la primera cosecha, pero sé que no es posible.

Debo acostumbrarme, tengo que vivir con esto hasta que decida soltar el recuerdo y volver a vivir.  
Me levanto, estiro mis dormidas piernas y regreso lentamente hacia la calle. Las personas siguen tratando de reconstruir, lo más rápido posible, lo que ha quedado de nuestro distrito para volver rápido a su hogar. Escondo mi arco y el carcaj de flechas detrás de un árbol y camino hacia ellos. Su entusiasmo por seguir, debe ser lo que me motiva a ayudarlos. Me acerco a una joven embarazada que barre las cenizas y le ofrezco mi ayuda.  
Me quedo hasta el atardecer ayudando a personas distintas. Las cosas mejoras poco a poco, ya quedan menos escombros por levantar. Es una hermosa sensación ver sus caras aliviadas al ver que cada vez falta menos para volver a su hogar.  
Hoy, durante la tarde, he visto un tren llegar con el sello de Panem y descargar cajas y paquetes de sobres ¿Qué serán? No lo sé…pero pronto lo averiguaré.  
Agarro mi arco y mi carcaj de flechas y me dirijo a mi casa. En la puerta veo una nota de Haymitch y una carta. A garro la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Ven a mi casa, Tengo algo urgente que mostrarte!"

¿Qué me ha querido decir Haymitch con su carta? ¿Algo urgente?  
Me voy a su casa, caminando lo más rápido posible y lo veo sentado delante de 3 cajas grandes y 1 caja mediana ubicada en la mesita de la sala de estar.

-Hola, ¿Qué significan estas cajas?- le pregunto mientras dejo mi arco y el carcaj y me dirijo hacia una de las grandes cajas y lo veo. Es algo muy sorprendente. Ver los tonos, la mezcla de luces y sombras, de colores cálidos y fríos, esa mezcla hermosa que traza un paisaje que solo lo puede lograr una sola persona: Peeta. 

-Son sus pinturas y los videos de sus Juegos. Los he podido conseguir…¿Te sientes bien?- me observa con confusión, como si con los ojos intentara leer lo que está sucediendo en mi cabeza.

-Si, solo que …estas pinturas…las hizo él cuando estaba bien y el tema es que…extraño eso- le digo mientras con una mano trato de ocultar las lagrimas que caen sin cesar por mi mejilla ya que la pintura que sostengo en mi mano me recuerda todo lo que era Peeta, el chico que conocí : su bondad, su amor, su solidaridad, su amabilidad con todas la personas que lo rodeaban y su convicción de ayudar a los demás en momentos difíciles.

- Vale, preciosa. – me dice Haymitch interrumpiendo la corriente de pensamientos que brota y corre por mi cabeza como agua de río. – Ya pasará, ¿sabes? Lo recuperaremos.

- Vale- sus palabras me tranquilizan. Todavía no puedo entender el gran cambio de Haymitch pero me agrada que me acompañe - ¿Cuándo podremos empezar con esto?

- Hoy, pero primero iremos a preguntarle a Peeta si quiere que lo ayudemos, ¿Vale? Ya sabes que no podemos meternos en su vida si él no quiere.

- Pero…si dice que no. ¿Qué haremos?

- Encontraremos otra forma de ayudarlo.

- Vale – nos paramos y caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta conversando sobre cuáles, exactamente, son las cosas que Haymitch a podido recuperar.

Me cuenta que solo tiene las 20 pinturas que Peeta realizo el vagón del tren, los videos de los 2 Juegos del Hambre en los que hemos participado juntos y el video de La Gira de la Victoria…no sabia que había un video sobre la gira..pero espero que sirva.  
Entramos en la casa de Peeta ya que hemos llamado 6 veces a la puerta y no contesta nadie. Es raro, porque las luces están encendidas lo que significa que él esta aquí.  
Me quedo atónita, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado…el miedo acecha mi cuerpo como un león sobre su presa. Me quedo quieta, contemplando la destrucción que ha sufrido la sala, cautiva del miedo y la agonía de no saber que ha ocurrido.

- Peetaaa! – un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta - ¿Dónde estas? – nadie contesta y mi desesperación aumenta. Haymitch entró en la cocina para ver si está allí, pero no está…solo hay cosas rotas y desastre por todos lados donde miremos.  
Esto no está bien, empiezo a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación y me quedo helada: una línea de sangre recorre toda la escalera. A medida que avanzo por la escalera, la sangre se hace mas intensa y sigue hasta su habitación.

- Peetaaa! – nadie contesta – Por favor háblame, ¿Dónde estas?

Mi corazón late muy fuerte, el miedo a perderlo inunda mi cuerpo, la desesperación aumenta con cada segundo que pasa y él no contesta.  
Estiro la mano hacia el picaporte de su habitación y no me animo a abrirla. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda encontrar.  
¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Donde esta Peeta?


	7. Amor y Odio

**La Promesa de que la vida puede **

**continuar**

*Capitulo 7: Amor y Odio

Abro la puerta y entro en su habitación. Veo la sangre desparramada sobre el suelo y que avanza hacia su cama, tiñendo las sabanas blancas de un rojo bermellón. Me quedo parada donde estoy, contemplando todo…Hasta que lo veo. Mi garganta no funciona: las palabras no salen y mis gritos tampoco. Me quedo amarrada al picaporte de la puerta, parada junto a ella, viéndolo tirado en la cama y sin poder hablarle.  
Sus lagrimas inconsolables provocan las mías que caen por mis mejillas como un río de agua.

- Peeta! – digo al fin mientras me acerco y me siento a su lado - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ocurrió? -

- Nada! – me grita – Déjame en paz!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Es que no lo ves?...¿No sabes acaso mi problema?

- Peeta, se va a solucionar, ya veras. Te ayudaré a…

- No! No puedes! Ya nadie puede ayudarme! – me interrumpe mi oración mientras me mira con ojos penetrantes como queriendo grabar en cabeza que ya no puedo ayudarlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No puedo mas, Katniss! ¿Sabes lo que significa tener que luchar contigo mismo para no matarte a ti? ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente cuando mi corazón dice que te amo pero a la vez me grita "debes matarla" y no saber que siento por ti en verdad? No puedo recordar, no puedo aclarar mis sentimientos…no sé quien soy en verdad, Katniss! – me grita furioso por que entienda que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

La verdad es que si, no entiendo lo que le pasa porque no lo viví pero sé que está mal, sé que sufre por esto y eso es lo que me motiva a ayudarlo. No necesito entenderlo para ver que sufre y comprender que necesita mi ayuda. Peeta está sufriendo y me lo ha dicho. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo.

- Peeta, no te voy a dejar solo en esto. Te voy a ayudar, vas a ver que pronto todo estará mejor, recordarás los momentos que vivimos, aclararás tus…

- ¿Estas segura? Katniss, cada vez empeoro más. He recuperad recuerdos en este tiempo pero sé que empeoro porque cada vez tengo mas ganas de…matarte – me dice y llego a ver el dolor en sus ojos al pronunciar esa palabra.

- Tranquilo, en verdad, creo que te recuperarás y te vamos a ayudar. Te lo juro Peeta, no estás solo – me miró perplejo, como si no entendiese lo que le he dicho.

- ¿Vamos? ¿Quiénes me ayudarán?

- Haymitch y yo. Se lo ha tomado en serio. Ha hecho una promesa de no beber pues para ayudarte.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y como creen hacerlo?

- Tranquilo, ya veras. Déjame curarte las manos, ¿Con qué te las has cortado?

- Ya no lo sé. Tantas cosas he roto que cuando vi la sangre en mis manos he subido y aquí me he quedado -

- Vale. Ven aquí.

Lo guío hacia el baño y le lavo las heridas. De repente su corte se ve claro: son líneas cruzadas, no muy profundas pero que han herido sus manos en su totalidad. Le aplico un ungüento y las vendo. Lo dejo sentado en una silla y le cambio las sabanas. Le coloco sabanas limpias y dejo en el lavadero las otras. Bajo a la cocina y veo que Haymitch se ha ido. De alguna manera consigo prepararle un té y una tostadas que estaban casi listas. Subo y le ordeno que se meta en la cama y él lo hace obedientemente. Le sirvo la comida en la cama y lo ayudo de a poco a usar sus manos vendadas. Digo a Peeta que tengo que irme y me retiro.  
Salgo de la casa. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y así podré empezar a ayudar a Peeta. Me quieto la chaqueta de caza de mi padre y encuentro algo. Abro un bolsillo de la chaqueta y la veo perfectamente doblada como antes la había guardado. Abro la carta y la leo:

Katniss:

A ver…descerebrada, no tenia intención de hacer esto pero el doctor de la cabeza cree que me recuperaré mas rápido. Ya qué! Me da igual! Sabes, descerebrada, todo este tiempo he estado en el 13 con mi tratamiento. ¿Sabes lo aburrido que es? Es fatal! Todo el tiempo hablo con el doctor de la cabeza que cree saber cosas de mí y poder arreglar mi cabeza. Ja-Ja-Ja él necesita ayuda, yo no. Dice que tengo que ser sincera contigo, niña. Tengo que decirte que eres para mi y Bla Bla Bla. Eres la única persona que considero como una amiga ya que has estado en mi peor momento y no me has dejado como creí que harías. Tú y Finnick son las única familia que tengo pero ya que Finnick no está solo te tengo a ti, pero no nos pongamos melosas, vale? Esto no va conmigo. Aunque esté diciéndote esto, no significa nada descerebrada así que no imagines cosas. Creo que otro día hablaremos, tengo que ir a una sesión. Adiós.

Johanna

Vale, esto no me lo esperaba. Johanna confesándose pero según ella no significa nada. La última vez que la vi tenia miedo de la lluvia, el baño, todo. Espero que se esté recuperando ya que creo que también la considero como una amiga. No lo sé, todavía.  
Me ducho, me cambio y ceno sola. Necesito pensar como resolver lo de Peeta. Decido hacer, mentalmente, una lista de las cosas que tengo: las imágenes de los juegos, las pinturas, los videos y la ayuda de Haymitch. Pero eso no es lo que me inquieta. Tengo todo y ¿Por qué estoy así? La respuesta, de repente, aparece sobre mis ojos escrita con letras de fuego: ¿Cómo empezaremos? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá Peeta?


	8. Tiempo

**La promesa de que la vida puede **

**continuar**

*Capitulo 8 : Tiempo

8 meses después…

Los meses han pasado. La nieve ya no inunda la Aldea de los Vencedores. Las flores han resurgido de entre los escombros, los árboles han llenado sus copas de hermosas y coloridas aves, los hogares resurgen de entre las cenizas y cada vez mas personas vuelven a empezar una nueva vida aquí.  
Hay solo una cosa que no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo: las pesadillas me siguen atormentando. Cada noche me despierto sobresaltada y muy agitada pero esto no me impide seguir adelante. Extraño demasiado a Prim pero soy fuerte y lo sé…aunque la verdadera fuerza me la da Peeta. Verlo cada día intentar sobreponerse a lo que le hicieron, cada día verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando entramos Haymitch y yo por las sesiones de recuperación…eso es lo que me da fuerzas cada mañana.  
Hace 8 meses empezamos con las sesiones para recuperarlo y usamos, de a poco, todo lo que teníamos: los videos, las pinturas y las imágenes…todo.  
Peeta muestra gran disposición a la hora de su tratamiento con Haymitch y conmigo. Pero, a pesar de sonreír cada vez que una nueva imagen aparece en su memoria, sabemos que está sufriendo…cada noche, muchas pesadillas atormentan su sueño, provocando un rostro totalmente demacrado. Nunca lo he visto así…me preocupa pero él insiste en seguir adelante con esto. Cada vez que le mostramos un video, una imagen o le contamos algún suceso que pasó en los Juegos, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos azules manchando sus mejillas rosadas al mismo tiempo que sus manos se elevan y aprietan sus sienes con gran fuerza. Ya no sé que hacer…siento que cada cosa que hago para ayudarlo lo lastima y no quiero eso…quiero que ya no sufra, que sea el mismo de antes. Ahora seguimos con las sesiones pero ya son mas cortas.  
Haymitch ha cumplido con su promesa…se ha mantenido sobrio todo este tiempo, salvo hace 2 meses cuando creyó que no podríamos salvar a Peeta y decidió caer en el alcohol para poder ahogar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Ahora está mejor, con Peeta hemos logrado ayudarlo y ha decidido enfocarse en algo, además de Peeta, para poder mantener totalmente cubierto sus días y salir adelante. Así que, junto a Peeta, he decidido regalarle 5 pares de gansos por su cumpleaños, el mes pasado. Le agradó la idea y pensó que sería sencillo cuidarlos. Me agrada ver como los cuida a pesar de que se enoja con ellos por las mañanas y las noches cuando se les escapan del corral. Creo que todos hemos progresado en algo.  
He recibido noticias de Johanna en este tiempo. Ahora su tratamiento consiste en agua; verla, tocarla con los dedos, sentirla, convencerse de que no le hará daño…dice que le cuesta mucho pero está animada ya que ha podido volver al distrito 7. Creo que ese lugar la ayudará mucho más que el tratamiento…porque, a pesar de todo, ese es su hogar.  
También he recibido cartas y llamadas de Gale… ahora está en el distrito 2 trabajando en Armería, dice que está a gusto con su trabajo ya que tantos años de caza conmigo en los bosques le ha servido para idear nuevas tácticas y nuevas armas. Dice que me extraña y que dentro de poco tiempo vendrá a verme. También lo extraño y necesito hablar con él…a pesar de que nos peleemos y no estemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, es mi amigo y lo necesito. Además, le encantó saber que el distrito resurge, que Peeta mejora y que de a poco puedo superar la muerte de mi hermana. Me dijo que ha conocido a una chica, Elizabeth Reinwood, y que es muy agradable y es su compañera en Armería. Dijo que es su novia hace 4 semanas y que la traerá para que la conozca. Dice que es hermosa, inteligente, tímida, sencilla y que no tendría ningún tipo de problema con ella. Me alegro por él. El haber encontrado alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida, que te ame como la amas, debe ser hermoso. Eso me hace pensar en Peeta, mi chico del pan, cuando declaró su amor por mí hace ya 2 años.  
Me dirijo a la cocina, tomo un desayuno ligero y salgo. Lo veo a Haymitch alimentando los gansos y a Peeta… ¿Qué está haciendo? Él no debe ir a la ciudad…por lo menos hasta que su sorpresa esté lista.

- Peeta…Hola

- Hola Katniss – me responde sonriendo como ya hace mucho tiempo no hacia.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Has tenido nuevas pesadillas?

- No…estoy bien…solo necesito aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza.

- mmm...…bueno. ¿Irás a la ciudad? – le pregunto esperando que la respuesta sea no ya que no debe ir hasta que su panadería este completamente terminada.

- No…solo camino…necesito aire o eso creo – me dice y ríe normalmente como lo hacia antes.

- ¿Estás bien, Peeta?

- Mejor que nunca, Katniss -

Vale, es raro. ¿He alucinado o me pareció volver a ver a mi chico del pan? Peeta está raro… ¿Ha mejorado durante la noche? No entiendo su reacción ni su respuesta. También puede que lo esté imaginando o que lo esté malinterpretando…eso debe ser…no hay nada raro…Peeta hoy se siente feliz.

-¿Vendrás hoy a la noche a mi casa, Katniss?

- Si, bueno. Iré a avisarle a Haymitch aunque creo que se enojará…ya sabes, necesita saberlo con anticipación por los gansos.

-No…no me refiero a Haymitch…quise decir si cenarías conmigo hoy…solos tu y yo hoy a la noche en mi casa, quieres? 


End file.
